halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2003) '''was one of the two shows that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 13. It was located in the Toon Lagoon Amphitheater. Description ''Party on as those two time traveling dudes are back in a most excellent new adventure featuring your favorite TV and movie characters. Show The show starts with a stage manager voiceover asking for one final check starting with the lights. A spotlight shines on stage and shows Gollum with a tool belt, working on a light fixture that he calls "Precious". Gollum has to stop and have lunch because of union rules. The manager asks what do computer generated characters eat and Gollum says computer generated lunch and pulls a clownfish out of his lunch box. The clownfish asks Gollum to help find his son, but Gollum instead eats him. The stage manager asks to start the show and Gollum wheels out a projector that shows a short history of Bill and Ted. A dance and music session starts and We Will Rock You starts playing. The lights then go out and Charlie from Charlie's Angels voice is heard. Charlie's Angels appear on stage and Charlie says "There is no time to waste, so here's the plot". There is a device called the I-Control that is a TV remote that affects people in real life. It was sold on Ebay by someone in the Caribbean, and it was accidentally sent to Bill and Ted. Bill and Ted go to the KitKatClub in Chicago and Charlie's Angels are sent to intercept them posing as dancers to get the remote. They have a wardrobe change and start dancing. The phonebooth appears and Bill and Ted come out. Bill is wearing the remote as a belt buckle and one of the Angels point to it saying that he has a very powerful and dangerous tool. Bill grabs the remote and causes the Angels to rewind and pause. Captain Barbossa appears on stage in a shopping cart that is being pushed by Johnny Knoxville and Weeman. Barbossa reveals he is the winning bidder on the remote and he explains his intentions with it. The lights dim and a spotlight reveals Osama Bin Laden and Saddam Hussein who reveal they have their own intentions with the I-Control. The lights go back on and everyone on stage is horrified as Barbossa told a horrifying story that the audience did not hear. Osama Bin Laden and Saddam Hussein appear and Bill and Ted mistaken them for Cheech and Chong. They demand the control and Saddam ends up with the remote and pauses Barbossa. Gollum takes Barbosa off stage and Saddam says that they will control the world. Madison from Charlie's Angels says not so fast and The Twins from the Matrix: Reloaded appear. The Twins start lip-syncing to Blame it on the Rain. Gollum rolls Barbossa back on stage and says "It's alive". Pirate fanfare starts playing and Jack Sparrow, renamed Jack Daniels for the show, comes on stage. Bin Laden closes in on Jack and Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo come on stage. Ted walks over to Neo and says that's my face. More characters appear on stage in the form of Undercover Brother, Striperella, Christina Aguilera, Laura Croft, the FBI Agents from The Matrix, and Morgan Freeman as God from Bruce Almighty. Charlie's Angels get the remote and fast forward Saddam and Bin Laden to turn them into skeletons. The song and dance numbers begin and the show ends. Pictures BAT 2003 Sign.jpg Category:Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando shows Category:Toon Lagoon Amphitheater Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13